


Say It Before I'm Gone [Sterek]

by JasxXx



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Or Will They, but its cute, gay af, no one will die, this is super gay, yeoooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasxXx/pseuds/JasxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale. That's the name that will haunt Stiles Stilinski forever. Between getting him arrested and standing together in the horrid of battles, some how Derek became his second best friend, and the love of his life. Will Derek love him back or will Stiles lose everything and fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is my new, better written Sterek story. The old one, JAYLM (Just Admit You Love Me) will not be updated and I'm sorry for that but it's just not my best work but I promise you will LOVE this one and I will be taking scenes from JAYLM and adding them here. You DON'T have to read that one and you can't because I have mostly taken it down. So this is just a new plotline but the couples are the same, and the monsters are the same and I actually wrote this one out and know whats going to happen. Please forgive me.

Junior year is over, well there’s one more day left. Everything that has happened this past year is over and done. It’s changed so much around here. Couples changed. People became brand new. Oh, and I became best friends with Derek Hale, yeah that Derek Hale. He’s absolutely wonderful, and absolutely straight. Also, I’m totally in love with him.  
“Stilinski!” Jackson yelled from the hallway and I turned.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re coming to Derek’s later right?” He said with a permeant frown on his face, kidding, sometimes. I shrug.  
“I wasn’t invited.” Technically true but it’s a unspoken rule that we all have to show up, we, being the pack obviously.  
“Shut up Stilinski. Come by around 6.” He rolled his eyes, clapped a hand on my shoulder and walked away. I swear he’s better at this trying to be nice thing. No, seriously, that was him being nice. I finished opening my locker and grabbed the rest of the things inside which was just a couple pictures of the pack and a poster of my favorite band and headed to first period which I had with Scott and Alison. I took my seat and then someone tapped my shoulder.  
“What?” I asked and turned my body around. Alison smiled at me.  
“Morning, Stiles.” I smiled back.  
“Morning Ali.” Scott bumped my shoulder.  
“Dude! Last day then we will be the kings!” He smiled at me and we did our handshake.  
“Dude I know! I can’t wait for summer though!” I laughed.  
“What are you doing?” Alison asked softly. I clasped my hands together and looked at her with a huge smile.  
“Absolutely nothing.” She laughed at me, nodding her head.  
“Sounds thrilling.”  
“Oh it will be, I promise, after this year, we all deserve to do nothing.” They nodded along.  
“You more than anyone else.” Scott said quietly but I still heard him.  
“Alright class! Settle down! One more day, you can manage.” Mr. Leo said with his disgusting raspy voice, I swear he was one step away from losing it.  
“I’m just going to give a word search. Do it or don’t. I don’t care. Just be quiet!” He said passing out the paper and I got my highlighter out. I have a thing for word searches okay? When the papers made their way back to me I grabbed one and noticed it was based on summer and got started.  
“Who knew Stiles would do work the last day of school?” Ali questioned.  
“He digs word searches.” Scott replied. By the time the bell rang I was finished, well, I was done way before that but I didn’t want to brag or anything. Getting up, I gathered my things and looked at Ali and Scott.  
“See you third period.” I said and waved goodbye.  
||||||||||||||||

Ringgggg!  
Finally, School was over. Junior year over and done with. Caput, amazing. I made my way out of my last class and ran for the door. As soon as I leave, the better. I made my way to my jeep and stopped to look at the school one last time.  
“Goodbye till next year.” I said wiping a fake tear and a salute and hopped in my car, along with three other people.  
“Hey Stiles” Everyone said and I groaned.  
“Sure guys, I’ll give rides home.” I mumbled and put my care in reverse and pulled out. While I was waiting my phone buzzed.  
Bing*  
You better be here tonight, Stilinksi!-D  
I can do what I want.-S  
With that reply I put my phone down and headed to Alison’s house. For some reason, she choose to leave her care home today and Lydia had a appointment and couldn’t bring her home. So Scott decided I would bring her home, I didn’t mind. Just an ask would’ve been nice. Scott literally didn’t care, and Isaac follows Scott wherever he goes. After ten minutes of chatting and laughing, I pulled up to the front of Alison’s house.  
“Thanks again Stiles!” She smiled at me.  
“No problem, Ali! Tell your girlfriend I said to text me!” I replied with a thumbs up.  
“Will do!” She smiled one last time and turned away. I turned to look at Scott and Isaac.  
“Your house?”  
“Yeah.” Scott shrugged. Isaac just ignored me because to him Scott’s word is law. I actually rolled my eyes. Can you see it?  
Bing*  
I’m waiting for you in your room.-D  
Does hE EVEN REALIZE WHAT HE SENT ME. MY EASY BREEZY HEART.  
“Ohhhhhh. Stiles, who’s that?” Issac raised his eyebrows.  
“None of your business mate.” I said rolling my eyes, which a British accent because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
“Oh feisty. She must be cute.” Scott laughed. If only he knew.  
“oh look iT’S YOUR HOUSE.” I basically screamed when we pulled up. They were making fun of me the whole time and I was over it. They got their stuff, got out, closing their doors. Scott bent to look in the window.  
“Yeah bye” I said and drove off.  
“SEE YOU LATER ASS!” Scott screamed and I laughed. Derek’s in my house, in my room, alone. At least I think he’s alone. He didn’t actually say. ANYWAY. He’s over all the time but he’s never there alone ever. I can’t help but be a little excited even though I knew nothing would happen. I quickly got home, proba-definitely speeding. Lucky the world was on my side today and no one stopped me. I quickly pull into my driveway and basically fall out of my jeep, leaving everything but my phone and keys in the car. I lock it and run inside and calmly walk upstairs and act like I don’t care that he’s up there. As I walk to my door, I can’t help but thinking,  
Please be naked. Please be naked. Please be naked.  
Then I open the door to complete disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles just doesn't learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's goooooood? Nothing exciting happens in this chapter but I'm getting there. I'm building up to it. Bare with me. Please.

He’s fully clothed and just standing there in the middle of my room. He cracked the tiniest smile for like five seconds then flat lined. Ha.  
“Hello Stiles.”   
“Derek.” I said with a big smile because I’m lame.   
“I heard something from Jackson today.” He said with squinted eyes. Shit. I knew that asshole would do something like this.  
“Oh? What would that be? He okay?” I mumbled looking down. Derek makes me nervous and I hated it more than anything. He isn’t even showing any type of emotion and I’m sweating like please kill me.  
“You know what he told me, Stilinski.” Fucking Jackson can’t keep his mouth shut.  
“No sorry.” I replied looking everywhere but at him.  
“I know you’re lying, you know. You think you weren’t invited? Since when?” He said glaring at me.  
“Since I wasn’t asked?” I snapped back.  
“I’m with you every day of your life. What makes you think you’re not invited?”   
“Because you didn’t ask?????? If you want someone to come to things, you have to ask like????? You can’t just assume people know what you’re thinking!” I semi yelled out. Don’t even ask why I’m getting so revved up about this because I actually don’t know.   
“Why is this such a big deal now? You always come with no one actually asking you.”   
“It always feels like I’m just crashing meetings and things. Maybe I want someone to ask so I know I’m wanted there.” I replied going to lay on my bed. So maybe I do know. Okay, so? Whatever.  
“Stiles, if we didn’t want you there, you wouldn’t be.” Derek snapped and I just rolled my eyes.   
“Stilinski, you need to cut this shit out right now. You’re Pack. That’s it. No one has to invite you because it’s mandatory that you go!”   
“I’m just some stupid human! I shouldn’t even be friends with you guys.” I replied sadly, looking at my hands in my lap.  
“You need to cut it out. You’re not just some stupid human. You don’t even realize how much you help this pack don’t you? You plan how we take down villains hell you even find them. You defend yourself with a bat and sarcasm. You always make it out. You’re not just some stupid human Stiles. Stop thinking that.” Derek replied in a much softer tone and my heart soared. He’s literally relationship goals like fucking date me sir.  
“I just don’t feel that important and now things have died down. What am I good for now?” I mumbled.  
“You’re good for a lot of things, Stilinski. You’re pack and I fucking dare you to say you’re not invited to some pack related again. I’m leaving. Be at my house at six or I swear to god I’ll come get you myself.” With that he was out the window and ugh why is he so perfect. Can I just die in a hole? Now what do I do now that he’s gone? I look at my TV and settle for playing video games. Twenty minutes in, I fell asleep.  
||||   
“Stiles.” I heard someone mumble and shake me. They can go away, goodbye.   
“Stiles!” Someone said louder and hit my arm. UGH!  
“WHAT!?” I yelled and turned around.  
“I brought home dinner.” Dad said with a bag of takeout.  
“That stuff is bad for you.” I mumbled taking the bag out of his hands and getting up.  
“Come on Stiles! Just once!”  
“You said that last week!”  
“Who’s the dad and who’s the kid here?” Honestly dad. I handed him back the bag.  
“Exactly.” He said and shot me a smirk.   
“STILINSKI!” I heard and a bang at the door. Oh shit.  
“What time is it?” I asked dad as he was walking to the stairs.  
“7:30.” SHIT.  
“I’m not here!” I whispered to my dad as he went down the first step.  
“I can hear you.” He didn’t scream it but it wasn’t his regular tone of voice either. I sat on the steps. He’s going to get me anyway, running is stupid and unnecessary.  
“Dad if you love me you will not open that door.”   
“Stiles. He’ll knock it down.” Dad said back and opened it.  
“Thanks for signing my death warrant.” I said monotone.  
“What did you do?” He laughed.  
“I overslept.” “He missed a pack meeting.” Derek and I said at the same time, while glaring at the other.  
“You guys work this out. I’m gonna go.” Dad said quickly while snatching the food and walking out the door, shutting it behind him.  
“TRAITOR!”   
“You overslept? You….overslept?” Derek said getting louder each word and coming up the stairs. I quickly rose to my feet and started walking backwards.  
“ Naps do exist, ya know.” I said quickly practically falling into my room and slamming the door…. It didn’t stay that way for long.  
“You OVERSLEPT.” He kinda shouted at me.   
“I mean I know you’re mad but can you not shout at me.” I replied fully knowing the consequences. Derek glared at me while walking toward me as I slowly started going backwards, until I hit the wall. BECAUSE THAT’S MY FUCKING LIFE.   
“Oh no. You’re stuck.” He said really close to me and I kinda stopped breathing.   
“Just a bit yeah” I squeaked out and he was really close to my face. I’m talking really mega close, like I could feel his fucking body heat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo. Happy holidays and new year even though January is basically over but whatever.. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. My computer fucked and I had to get it fixed but it's back and better then ever so game on. This chapter is a bit of a filler. Wait till next chapter. Ya'll will be like fuck what? Please don't comment or message me saying they don't talk like this. I know they don't in the show because they are written by adults but if they were real, I promise they would talk just like this okay? Alright. K love yall bye. K love yall bye.

Derek smirked at me as he put both his hands on the wall on each side of me.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I ask a bit dizzy. Derek looked at me, like in my fucking eyes. Who does he think he is?! He brought his face to mine and stayed still. What the fuck is he doing? Shit though like should I kiss him? Like I’ll never get the chance again. Shit, I bet he’s just trying to fuck me up. He was still looking at me.  
“What the fuck, Hale?” I breathed out. Why wasn’t he answering me, damn it. SHIT FUCK. HE’S MOVING CLOSER. SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HE DOIN?! Then his lips softly met mine. The kiss didn’t last long. Maybe a few seconds, then he darted out of my room like he was on a mission. Shit, I know I’m not the best kisser but damn. Wasn’t he just fucking mad at me? He’s fucking bipolar I swear. I curse a lot. I should work on not doing that.  
Bing*  
Meet up at Derek’s in twenty. Something came up, very important. Lydia texted me. Shit. I quickly pulled myself together and went downstairs. I was going to probably avoid Derek for the rest of my life but now that’s out of the question.   
I go downstairs, grab an apple, and rush to my car. I was driving as slow as possible within still making it within twenty when I hear sirens…..maybe I went a little to slow. I slowly pulled over.  
“Stilinski, You and I both know you’re going to slow.” Parish said when he came in front of my window.  
“Sorry officer, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Never incriminated yourself. Don’t be stupid. Parish just looked at me and wrote a ticket.  
“Goodbye Stiles.” He said walking to his car. Great. A ticket, not like my dad’s the sheriff or anything and can make it go away? Anyway I am now five minutes late. Hey, I wanted to stall, guess I did? I parked outside of Derek’s house then rushed inside.  
“Stiles, you’re late!” Lydia called out as I rushed to sit down. I waved my ticket in the air.  
“I was stopped.” Lydia grabbed the ticket from me. Everyone was looking at her.  
“You went….to….slow?”   
“Si?” I questioned. She threw the ticket back at me.  
“Now down to business.” Alison said and threw me a half smile and I silently thanked her.  
“Right. We saw something earlier.” Everyone stayed silent.  
“Go on, Lydia.” Derek said and I totally didn’t look at him and he totally didn’t look back.  
“Alison and I were strolling by a lake and we are definitely sure we saw a mermaid” I raised my eyebrow.  
“Are you sure you’re sure? What did she look like? Did she see you?” I said going way to fast.  
“Stiles. Breathe.” Alison mumbled stepping close to me. In out. In...Out.  
“We’re sure. She looked like a mermaid? I don’t get that question. She didn’t see us but who knows what she’s playing.”  
“I knew a nice boring summer was to good to be true.” I mumbled and Alison gave me that look she gives when she feels bad for people.  
“Well what do we know about mermaids?” Erica asked and they all looked at me.  
“I think I watched The Little Mermaid with Scott once.” I replied in an uh type of tone.  
“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL PEOPLE THAT.” He whined.  
“Whoooooooooops?” I smiled.  
“Well we can’t stop something we don’t know anything about.” Kira said. Malia nodded along.  
“Okay so Stiles will go home and research everything.” Malia said and I looked at her.  
“Um. Stiles will not. You are grown. Do it yourself.” I replied.  
“Isn’t that what you do? You look things up so we don’t fuck it up?” Danny asked.  
“That’s exactly what he does.” Derek said looking at me.  
“Stiles can speak for himself. He’s right here.”   
“So you’ll learn so we don’t mess anything up?” Alison asked, smiling at me.  
“Alright but Lydia, you have to help or it’s going to take me days.” I finally said.  
“Sure, Stiles.” Lydia smiled softly.  
“Thank you. So, are we good? I can go?” I questioned.  
“We were going to watch a movie but if you don’t want to stay….” Kira trailed off and I frowned. Of course I did but that bitch Derek was here and I’m mad at him. I looked at everyone and their stupid fucking puppy dog eyes. UGHH.  
“Okay.” I said with a nod. Bitches.  
“Would you like to choose the movie, Stiles?” Scott questioned.  
“Not really.”   
“What’s the one you are watching currently? With cowboys and shit. Heath Ledger is in it.” Jackson said.  
“Brokeback Mountain? You guys wouldn’t be into it.” I said with a laugh. Just because we are all well, most of us with Derek’s straight ass, are gay doesn’t mean we watch gay movies.  
“Why not?” Alison asked snuggled up to Lydia.  
“It’s super gay.” I said seriously. Everyone laughed. O  
“Stiles. We are all super gay minus grumpy face.” Issac replied.  
“Yeah, whatever, okay.” I mumbled and grabbed the remote from Danny. I turned it on and pulled up Netflix. While laying down on the little couch chair shit thing. I typed Brokeback Mountain in the searched bar and played it. I finished this movie. Wait till they get to the end.   
“Why are you snuggling with Derek?” Erica asked. We do that during movie time. It’s not weird. We’re pack. Shut up about it.  
“Because fuck Derek that’s why.” I said glaring at the culprit.  
“Oh no. What happened?” Malia asked.  
“Stiles is being a baby.” Derek exclaimed.  
“Fuck you.” I said.   
“Derek what did you do?” Jackson said with a laugh.  
“If I haven’t told you then it’s not your business.” Derek growled out with a glare at him then me.  
“Now who’s the baby?” I forced a chuckle.  
“Watch the fucking movie.” Issac said above us all. We shut up and turned our heads to the screen. Soon enough the train rolled by and you first say Heath aka bae.  
“If you pair of deuces are looking for work, I suggest you get your scrawny ass in here pronto.” And it has begun  
|| Not gonna spoil the movie because that’s rude as fuck but ya’ll should watch it if givin the chance||  
Can I just tell you that Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger’s acting is so great in this movie? They are so fucking cute. Two cowboys in love.  
“What kind of fucking ending is that?” Jackson said first.  
“I know” I said.  
“But he-“  
“I know.” I said again  
“But they were-“  
“That’s what I said.”  
“That’s bullshit. They should just stayed on the mountain” Derek said and I agreed.  
“I know.” I replied.  
“Stiles I can’t believe you let us watch that.” Scott said.  
“Listen I fucking told you guys.” I laughed out.  
“Heath Ledger has a nice butt though.” Issac said.  
“May he rest in peace.” Scott added.  
“We won’t even talk about that tent scene that got me fucked up.” Erica said.  
“Erica, you’re gay as shit.” Jackson replied.  
“What’s your point?” She said back and snuggled into Kira while playing with Malia’s hair. I don’t know how they made their relationship work but it was golden. Kira hasn’t told her mom or dad thought so they stay hidden everywhere but here. It’s sad really but I get it. I haven’t really told my dad I was gay either. I know he knows but the whole actually telling him thig hasn’t happened. Just imagine also saying I’m dating two girls…well boys but shit my heart would fucking stop.  
“You know I aint queer…. Stop fuckin lyinnnn” Scott said going back to the movie. We all laughed.  
“But did they wear their clothes wet or wait for them to dry? Like either way they are cold.” Derek said. I shrugged. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as it buzzed.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey bud” Dad said.  
“Hey pops. What’s up?” I asked.  
“Just letting you know that I will be getting home late tonight. I have paper work to fill out that can’t wait anymore” Dad replied and I could hear him shuffling them.  
“I’m at Derek’s anyway but sounds good.” I replied.   
“Hey dad” Everyone screamed. Whyyyyyy  
“HI! Okay. Be safe.”   
“Love you.”  
“You too.” I replied and hung up. Everyone was looking at me.  
“What?”  
“You and your father are so cute, Stiles.” Alison replied.  
“Your face is cute. Shut up. Wait.” I said quickly realizing the backfire. I frowned.  
“Thanks.” Alison smirked at me as she got my finger.   
“I’m hungry.” I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is all about information, next one will be better, sorry but this chapter was necessary. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating. I've literally been doing nothing, that's why I haven't update. I get in these moods were I'm not good enough and all I want to do is lay in bed and cry and that is what I've been doing. "But it's been four mouths?!" Yeah I know, all I can do is ask for your forgiveness.

I’ve spent the last two days in my room, trying to find mermaid-anything. Believe it or not, the internet wasn’t very helpful. I found one site but the rest I found in old books from the library. I actually didn’t get Lydia’s help. I was avoiding everyone. I needed me time. I was getting ready to go to Derek’s, unfortunately, for another pack meeting.  
*Bing*   
What time are you getting here?-A  
I’m almost ready. Leaving in ten.-S  
Okay. Everyone is here, waiting for you.-A   
Shit okay, gotta go even faster. I pulled on my jeans and sneakers and run down the stairs. I passed by my kitchen to grab a banana, my phone and keys already in hand and went to my car. I got to Derek’s in ten minutes flat and walked inside. Everyone was on the couch, which was a sectional, by the way.  
“Sup my bitches?” I asked and sat next to Lydia on the couch.  
“Fuck you.” Was mumbled. Bitches.  
“We have more pressing matters to discuss then who’s fucking Stiles.” Issac said. I frowned. Someone’s fucking me?  
“Right. Mermaids.” Lydia said and I perked up.  
“I looked up things, if you’re interested anyway.” I said shrugging. Everyone looked my way.  
“Why didn’t you start with that?” Derek and I just looked at him. Bitchbaby fuck you. He hasn’t even come to talk to me about what happened. If anything he has been going out of his way to not see me. He’s all the way on the other side of the room right now, but that was my fault.  
“Stiles!” Danny said and pushed my shoulder. I looked at him, unspaced.  
“The mermaid facts.” He said with a tilted smile. I nodded.  
“Okay, so I couldn’t find much but I figure it’s a good start.” I shrug.   
“And?” Ali questioned with a smile. I smiled back.  
“Okay, so the “myth or legend” of mermaids date back to back to 1000bc. The goddess Atargatis had slept with a mortal Shepard-boy who died, soon after. They fell in love. She got pregnant and had the baby then threw herself into a pool to drown but instead she turned into a mermaid. Mermaid literally means women of the sea, I’m not even kidding” I finished, crossing that part off my list.   
“Wow.” Scotty said and I nodded.  
“That wasn’t the only theory but it’s the one most commonly talked about. So, apparently, they have four main powers, immortality, which shouldn’t even count of as a power by the way, hypnosis, telepathy, and seeing the future.” I added crossing that of my list as well.  
“So, basically, what you’re saying is that if we are basically walking into something dangerous.” Issac scoffed. I nodded.  
“Aren’t we always?” I asked, shooting him an apologetic smile.  
“Okay, so there are four main types of mermaids’ right? Traditional mermaids, the most common and they don’t come near land people fuck land people I guess? Irish shedding mermaids, those fuckers, literally shed their scales and walk on land. Shape Shifters, who can shift into human form and blend in because wow this isn’t already bad enough. Last one is Merfolk, they look like humans and can live on land or sea and can breathe underwater so there is that.” I said and crossing that off too. Damn, this is actually a bit of information.  
“Well, how do we know which it is? We don’t even know how many there are.” I laughed.  
“Lydia, you and Ali are the ones that actually saw the mermaid, you tell us.” She rolled her eyes at me.  
“Okay, I’m not done. So, you guys know aquamarine, the birthstone for March or whatever, it also means water of the sea by the way,? They are made from mermaid tears, supposedly. Mermen came first by the way. I didn’t look into that much though, since you only saw a mermaid. Legend has it, if you kiss a mermaid, you can breathe underwater. Also, they aren’t good singers on the contrary to The Little Mermaid.” I laughed.  
“That’s-“   
“Also, their tails change color when their mood changes.” I spit out, it being last on my list.  
“Wow, okay, so what are we doing to do?” Kira asked. I don’t know.  
“What if their powers only work on humans?” Malia asked. Of course, they would.  
“I don’t think we should risk it till we know more, maybe do some surveillance?” Jackson asked and I nodded.  
“NO! What if they see you!?” I exclaimed.  
“Relax, Stiles, We won’t get to close.” Erica laughed, even though till wasn’t funny in the slightest.  
“Now that that’s settled, I have to go.” Kira said getting up.  
“I have to be home by dinner.”   
“Well, that’s our cue too.” Malia said with Erica and Kira getting up following her out.  
“I think we should all get back. Take some time to process.” Scott said nodding standing up, Issac in tow, loser. Jackson and Danny stood too.  
“Bye guys.” They said at the same time, everyone leaving. Well, fuck this, I’m out. I glanced at Derek standing up and gave him a “Well, this is awakward, bye” look and moved to the door.  
“Stiles?” Derek asked and I kept looking forward but stopped.  
“Can we talk?” Hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I got my information- http://www.uramermaid.com/12-amazing-facts-about-mermaids/


End file.
